The Missing Pieces
by babyblue2895
Summary: Ray and Neela fanfic, the things they didn't show us. This is me filling in the Missing Pieces from this last season. Spoilers for T-Minus-6 until the end of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: K

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own ER or these characters, if I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes thank you.

Summary: Spoilers from T-Minus-6 until the end of the series. This is basically me filling in the missing pieces essentially that were not on the show, and what I think may have happened. This chapter is set directly after the scene at the end of T-Minus-6 between Neela and Brenner.

A phone call, it couldn't have come at a worse time but at the same time it couldn't have come at a better time.....

_"Ray?" she said_

"Hey."

_"Hi."_

"How are you?"

"Awful. I'm glad you called, I had the worst day." She was happy to have someone who would finally listen to her. _How does he always know exactly when to call?_

"What happened?" Ray asked, genuinely concerned

"A patient came in today complaining he couldn't feel his legs, I was getting him ready to go up to the OR. I was so sure I was right but I wasn't. Not only that, but both Lucien and Carter talked to me like I was a first year resident. Carter actually called me an _intern_" she said, getting it all off her chest

"Neela, you're one of the best doctors I know. You care about the patients and you make good decisions. When I visited last Halloween, I felt so proud of you. It's just that sometimes doctors make mistakes, it happens to all of us."

"You're right. It's just that everyone there still sees me as little Neela, I feel like they don't respect what I have to say or value my opinion."

"You're a great surgeon, of course they respect you. But like you said, when you start out somewhere and you stay there, people always remember you as you once were. It's a curse. The other doctors may not always agree with you but the thing that matters is helping the patients and making sure they get the best care possible. So what happened with the patient? Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, he should be released in a couple weeks."

"Glad to hear that. What about you?"

"Me? I really don't think I belong at County anymore. I have friends there, but the thing is that I want to see what else is out there. I think it's time I spread my wings."

Ray couldn't believe how honest she was being, she was saying exactly how she was feeling. Lately she had been changing, the old Neela was more scared and would never want to leave County but lately she was different. Now she was more confident, he liked that and it only made him love her even more.

"You still thinking about Duke?"

"Yes, and I have a few other options available that I'm also considering" she said hoping she wasn't being too obvious. She didn't want to tell him because if she did decide to go to Baton Rouge she wanted to keep it as a surprise but, at the same time she didn't want to lie to him either.

"See you have all these options open for you, all these opportunities, and you were doubting your abilities as a surgeon."

"Thanks." She smiled. Ray always knew how to make her feel better.

"You're welcome"

"I don't just mean for that, I meant thank you for listening. You're always there for me when I need you and you always help me, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"That's never going to change. You've been a good friend to me too, Neela. Thank you" he said, obviously touched by her admission

"You're welcome"

There was a brief pause as both of them were taking in what the other one said and enjoying each others company, even if it was just over the phone.

"How was your day?" she asked

"The usual. It's not always easy helping people that are going thru Rehabilitation, I know what it feels like and it makes me feel bad for them. At the same time, it also makes me feel like I'm making a difference too."

Neela couldn't help but feel proud of Ray, he was so different than the Ray she first met all those years ago. He was more mature and focused, but the thing that hadn't changed was that Ray still had the kind heart that he always had for as long as she'd known him. That's the thing that made her fall in love with him in the first place, and it was the thing that she loved about him the most.

"You are making a difference. What you're doing for those patients really matters and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks" Ray couldn't help but smile, only Neela had this effect on him "So what time are you on tomorrow?"

"6am" Neela said yawning, suddenly overcome with fatigue

"I'll let you sleep. I start at 8 tomorrow, I'll call you after I get home."

"Ok, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Just as they were about to hang up Neela said one more thing.....

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling"

"No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye"

Neela made her way to her bedroom and turned on the light, reflecting on her call with Ray. He was always the one person in her life that she could always count on, the one person that always listened to her. He wasn't just the man of her dreams, he was also her very best friend. She loved that she always felt comfortable enough to tell him anything. That was very important to her. Neela had a lot of thinking to do.......

AN: Should I leave it here or do you want more? It's up to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: T

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own ER or these characters, if I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes thank you.

Summary: This chapter picks up where the last one left off, somewhat spoilery.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you are all very sweet! Historianic, ITA I loved the scene where Neela would rather talk to Ray then go after her own boyfriend lol! After all the knocking that guy did every time they were trying to kiss, he deserved it! And thank you, I love the ending they gave us too and I'm glad their roomies again. I still would have liked a little more though, but then that's always true. The more Reela, the better!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neela got out of bed the next morning and got ready for work. Simon had made no attempt to talk to her since last night. The ice was broken after a while, but things still seemed a little distant between them. He may have been there physically, but he still didn't seem to be communicating with her. She didn't know what was going on with him. Neela didn't understand why her own boyfriend wasn't there for her, but she knew she always had Ray. He knew her better than anyone, better than Abby, and even better than Michael. She started to realize that if she wasn't getting the emotional support she needed from Simon, then maybe they just aren't meant to be together. He was talking to her yes, but not about things that really mattered like her and Ray did. She liked Simon, but it was different with Ray; he was there for her, he listened to her, and he communicated with her.

She got home from work around 4 but still no call from Ray yet. She started to miss him, so she pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed his number.....

"Hey, Neela" he answered

"Hi."

"I just got off work and was getting ready to call you, but I'm glad you beat me to it."

Neela could feel the blood start to rush to her face, she was just glad that he couldn't see her at the moment.

"Me, too" _I guess we both have perfect timing when it comes to calling each other._

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm watching _Ghost_" she said half joking

"Are you sure you're not watching a basketball game?"

They both chuckled. Ray could hear the movie through the phone.

"Oh, you really _are _watching the movie!" he said as he was trying not to laugh

"Don't laugh at me. I didn't laugh at you when you were watching it" she said chuckling

"I told you I was not watching it. I don't watch movies like that, I watch manly movies like--" he was going to continue but was cut off by Neela...

"_Titanic?_"

"Hey, that was a good movie and you said you liked it."

"No I didn't, I fell asleep" she loved talking to him but, hearing his voice only made her miss him even more.

"I asked you and you said 'Yes'."

"Doesn't mean I was awake. Yeah, 3 bloody hours of depressing and crying, not to mention a tragic love story with nothing but sadness and death. Oh yeah what a great movie, Ray. I already knew the end it's so predictable, so I said to myself, 'Why stay awake'?".

He laughed, he loved it when she teased him. "Yes it's sad but, it happens to be a great story about what those people went through. Not to mention a romantic love story about two people who aren't supposed to be together facing everything that's thrown at them for each other and in the end, they're finally together".

Neela was stopped dead in her tracks. She still didn't understand why Ray liked that movie but, it had to have taken an idiot not get the double meaning behind Ray's words. "Which one of us is the girl again?" she said, and they both laughed.

"I've missed this." he admitted

"What? Us arguing?" she teased

"No, the banter. Me and you, the back and the forth. I've missed this.....I've missed us, you know just like the old days when it was just the two of us" he said the last part so softly that Neela could barely hear it.

She could feel a small tear slide down the side of her face "Me too. I miss you so much, Ray. It hasn't been the same since you left." After she said it she felt so relieved that she finally told him exactly how she was feeling when she was feeling it. Was this really happening? Did they actually just admit that they missed each other?

"I know what you mean."

There was a brief silence, and both had a bittersweet feeling inside of them after they had just admitted how they felt. "Well you did say 'See you soon' remember?" she asked hopefully.

"I remember, and yes I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon" he said, hoping he wasn't being too straightforward.

"Good. I look forward to it" a smile started to shine on her face as Ray once again, made her feel better.

"Me, too, as always" Ray's smile was beaming just as bright.

Neela could feel the blood start to rush to her face again. She didn't know how Ray made her act like she was a teenager back in high school, but only he could do that to her.

"Neela, I have to go now, because I have to go over and eat dinner with my mom. She wants to make sure we stay close, so she wants me to come over once a week and eat with her" he said hoping he wasn't sounding too much like a loser.

"That's so sweet, Ray. Tell her I said 'Hello', and I hope you have a good time." Instead of thinking Ray was a loser, Neela was actually seeing him in new light. What other guy would want to spend quality time with his mother? That was the Ray she knew and loved.

"Ok, I will, and thanks" he said, grateful that she didn't tease him about it.

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Neela."

After Neela hung up she continued to watch the movie for a while, until she remembered that she told Simon she would call him. She called, but no answer. She called again, but still no answer. She left him a message "Hey, Simon, it's me. Call me back".

The movie ended, but still no call from Simon. He had been so distant since their fight the other night. Her and Ray's friendship had always bothered him before, but she started thinking that maybe there was something else bothering him. She didn't know what it was, but she was certain that he was keeping it from her. As more time passed, she started to grow more and more upset with him. If he couldn't tell her what was going on, then what were they doing together? She tried her best, but she couldn't reach him or figure him out. As much as she tried, he wouldn't open up to her. There was nothing more she could do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yes, I know both of these chapters have mostly just been phone calls between her and Ray. The reason I did it was to establish that Ray is that confidant she needs, and Simon isn't. Sorry, it's hard to think of different ways for them to communicate and the telephone is just one of the easier routes. The next chapter, however, will have them communicating over the Internet. It will also have a phone call between Abby and Neela. In the meantime, let me know how you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: K

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own ER or these characters, if I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes thank you.

Summary: This chapter is set after 15X18 "What We Do" and 15x19 "Old Times". Contains spoilers.

A/N: Again, thank you so much for all the great reviews!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"You know, I truly believe there's something better out there for both of us, whenever we're ready for it."_

_"Better?"_

_"Something more right."_

After the day Neela and Sam took the transplant organs, she had the day off. She was relaxing around the house, then sat on the couch and went on her laptop. She went to check her email for responses to her resume which she had sent out a few weeks prior. Duke was just one of the options she was considering. Finally after all this time, she could see herself somewhere else besides County. She had several different responses from various places. She had just finished reading them when Ray suddenly came online and they started talking.....

"Hey, Ray" she wrote

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How was your day off?"

"It was ok. Just came on to check my email. I got a couple more job offers."

"That's great, Neela. I'm so happy for you. Have you decided yet, or are you still weighing your options?"

"I have so many places to consider. I'm still thinking about it."

"Well, wherever you decide to go they'll be lucky to have you."

Just then, Neela's IM alerted her that she had just received another new email. She went to go read it and it said......

_Dear Neela, _

_Thank you so much for sending your resume. Everything looks very good and we would be happy to have you join our team. We could use a new surgical attending. Think about it, and when you have made your decision give us a call. We look forward to hearing from you._

_The Lechatlier Medical Group_

Neela was happy that the other places wanted her, but this was different. Part of her thought that maybe she wouldn't get in, that they wouldn't want her, now that they did she felt so relieved. She couldn't decide whether she should tell Ray or not. He had no idea that Neela even applied to Lechatlier. He assumed she would most likely go to Duke or somewhere prestigious because that was, after all, what she deserved. She ultimately decided not to tell Ray because she was afraid of what his reaction would be and that he would try to talk her out of it. She continued her conversation with Ray for a little while longer until......

"Ray, I have to go. There's a call I have to make."

"Ok. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Bye."

She went offline. She couldn't stop thinking about the job offer and how she needed someone to talk to about it. She didn't like keeping things from Ray, he was the one person she always told everything to, but she couldn't tell him this. She had to talk to someone so she called Abby.....

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, it's me"

"Hey"

"I need your help"

"What is it?"

"I just got an email from Lechatlier. They accepted me and want to know my answer."

"From where?"

"Lechatlier. It's in Baton Rouge."

"Planning on maybe moving closer to a certain ex-roommate, are you?" she says as she puts two and two together and laughs

"I don't see anything funny about this."

"I'm sorry. I just don't see how you would need my help is all."

"I haven't told Ray. I needed someone to talk to. It's a big step, I applied but I didn't think I would get in."

"Well you have. If you didn't want to go there and couldn't see yourself there then you wouldn't have even applied, Neela. It is a big step, and if you applied there then obviously a part of you does want to go."

"I do want to, but is it a mistake?"

"Do you love him?" she asks straightforwardly

Neela is shocked. Was it really that obvious? "What?"

"Ray. Do you love him?"

"Yes" Neela whispers

"I kind of always figured you did, and he obviously loves you, too. So, there's no way this is a mistake. If you love him and you want to go there, then you should go."

It made Neela feel so much better having someone to talk to about this and what she said did make sense. She had always taken the easy way out when it came to her and Ray's relationship. She always ran from her feelings for him over and over. After all this time and everything they'd been through, he was still there, he was still waiting and he still loved her. They had been through so much together and it only brought them closer. She never meant for any of this to happen, she never meant to get feelings for Ray, but it happened and now she was in love and she couldn't run from it anymore. She ultimately realized that after all this time, it wasn't Ray that was afraid. Ray always seemed to have that faith and confidence in their relationship. Ray was always the one who was ready to be with her, always willing to wait for as long as it took for her to realize what she wanted. It wasn't Ray who afraid, it was _her_. She was the one who had always held back, who didn't want to rush things, who didn't know if she was ready. Abby's words filled her with confidence and helped her to finally reach a decision.

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go call them."

"Good. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes."

"Ok, bye."

Neela hung up the phone and got ready to dial the number. She took a minute or two to calm down, and then went to go get the number she had written down from before. Her hands were shaking as she dialed.

"Lechatlier Medical Group, how can I help you?" the woman answered

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, then said "Can I speak to Dr. Williams, please?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is short. The next chapter will finally have Neela in Baton Rouge.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: K

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own ER or these characters, if I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes thank you.

Summary: This chapter is centered in and around the events of 15X20 Shifting Equilibrium. Huge spoilers.

A/N: You are all too kind with your reviews, thank you so much!! And I agree, we should have gotten 'I love you's'. I waited so long to hear that and it broke my heart when they didn't say it. You know they do, but nothing beats saying it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Denial. Avoidance. Fear. There's so many things I've missed out on because I was afraid."_

Neela accepted the position at Lechatlier. Abby encouraged her decision and helped her through it. She also agreed with her decision not to tell Ray and keep it a surprise. Abby could tell that Lechatlier was where she really wanted to go because it was the only place she actually asked her advice on. She told her about the other places, like Duke, but it was more of a "They accepted me" kind of conversation. Not only that, but Abby also knew how much Neela always cared for Ray.

After all this time, Neela wanted to show Ray how much she loved him and that she'd finally made a choice. Without Abby's support she might not have been able to go through with it. She rented out her old apartment and started packing up all her things.

_"Well, the point is.....is that, for as long as I can remember, I've carried this irrational dread of making a mistake. It's with me all the time."_

She told Ray that she had finally made a decision, but she just didn't tell him _where _it was_._They would talk to each other on the phone like they always did, but after Neela accepted the position, she did her best to keep her conversations with Ray short. She didn't do it to be cruel, she just really wanted Ray to be surprised. She wanted to see the look on his face when she got there, and the moment he realized how much she loves him.

She always told Ray it was because she didn't have much time because she had to pack her things or because she had to show her apartment, etc., which wasn't far from the truth. Neela had been very busy for the last couple weeks. She was going through so many emotions all at once; she was excited, she was scared, she was nervous, and she had a right to be. After all, Ray had no idea she was coming there and she didn't know what his reaction would be.

Neela was at home packing boxes when her phone started to ring......

"Hi" she answered

"Hey, stranger" Ray said

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. Moving isn't exactly easy you know, especially if you're doing it all by yourself."

"I know. I've just missed talking to you. When are you leaving?"

"My last shift is tomorrow. I'm leaving for the airport right after, and sending all my things ahead. I'll be at my new job the day after tomorrow." she said hinting. She didn't want him to know she was coming. At the same time, when she got there, she wanted him to be able to figure it out.

"You nervous?"

"Yes. Among other things."

"You're an excellent surgeon, don't worry, you're going to be fine. Everything's going to be ok."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am."

Their conversation ended not too long after that. Neela had to pack the last of her things before she went to bed before her last shift.

How Ray always knew how to make her feel better, she didn't know. He always knew when something was bothering her and always knew just what to say to cheer her up. It was a gift. Ray's words helped and filled her with confidence. She wouldn't have been able to do it without his help either. She hadn't told him where she was going, he had no idea she was coming there and yet, somehow, he was helping her.

_"So many times in my life, I've....I've failed to take a chance. Even when it was clear to everyone else, including me, that I should have."_

At first, she couldn't wrap her mind around it, but then she realized that that was what made Ray such a great friend. She told him she was moving and that she had accepted a position, and he respected her decision and didn't question her about it. Ray didn't want to do anything to make Neela uncomfortable, so he didn't ask her where she was going. If she wanted to tell him that was fine, but he didn't want to force her. Of course he wanted to know, but he also didn't want to pry because he loves her so much. He didn't want to make her tell him anything she didn't want to tell him. He wanted her to feel like she could be comfortable to come to him whenever she wanted and that she could trust him, which of course, she did.

The next day, Neela worked her last shift and then left for the airport.

_"Neela, if this doesn't make sense, I don't know what does."_

Neela's flight finally landed in Baton Rouge and she made her way to the Lechatlier clinic. She got on the elevator and made her way to the physical therapy room. She opened the door and took a look around until her eyes were finally fixed on Ray. As soon as she saw him, all the doubts and fears she had about coming were now gone. Seeing him working with the patients filled her with so much pride and love as she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He finally turns and looks at her for the first time. Her desire to surprise him is now realized as he takes a second look while he's starting to take it all in. At first he's in shock, then he starts to look really happy as a smile starts to grow on his face. He starts to walk over to her, never taking his eyes off of her. He sees all the love in Neela's eyes and shakes his head as if in disbelief. He can't believe this is actually happening. Is he dreaming? She's actually here?

They are finally standing face to face with each other, and they look deeply into each other's eyes. As Ray looks into Neela's, he sees everything he feels for her completely reciprocated for the very first time. He realizes that she's finally in the exact same place that he is, not just physically but emotionally as well. The moment he's waited for for so long is really here.

_"Finally. You're really here?"_

_"Yeah. I really am."_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I enjoyed writing this, and I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter! Until then, let me know how you liked this one!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: T

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own ER or these characters, if I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes thank you.

Summary: This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Spoilery.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ray and Neela continue to stand there for a few moments, just taking it all in. He begins to smile at her, then he starts to slowly step closer to her while never losing eye contact. He is now standing just inches away from her face as he's smiling down at her. Neela can hardly breathe and her pulse begins to quicken as he keeps moving closer and closer to her. He moves in and wraps his arms around her, pulling her closely to him. Neela then wraps her arms tightly around Ray and buries her head in his chest, taking in the scent of him. He tightens his grip on her, nearly squeezing the life out of her. Then he takes one of his arms and begins to gently stroke her head, running his fingers through her hair.

Ray pulls back a little and lightly kisses the side of her head. They pull back from each other and start to talk again....

"I'm so glad you're here. I told you we would see each other soon." Ray said

Neela's mouth dropped slightly "You knew I was coming?"

"Well, no, but if you hadn't come here, then I know I would have come to see you." Ray stated matter-of-factly

Neela blushed slightly and smiled as she looked up at him

"So....this is your new job? You're going to be working here?" he asked

Just as Neela started to open her mouth, she was interrupted by one of Ray's co-workers "Hey, Ray. I need to talk to you."

Ray sighed and looked back at him and said "Ok, just give me a second." He turned back to Neela and softly touches her arm "I'll be right back." Neela watched him as he talked to his workmate, she couldn't take her eyes off him. How did she manage to wait this long? After a couple minutes, Ray comes back. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's fine." she said

"Listen, I was talking to Eric, and he said he would work the rest of my shift if I just finish up with the patient I have over there." he says as he points over to the young man with a prosthetic leg. "So after I'm done we can spend the rest of the day together. You can stay here if you want, or go get some coffee."

"Coffee sounds good. I'll wait and then we can get some together and talk."

"Ok. You can have a seat and I'll be back as soon as I can" he leans down and sweetly kisses her forehead.

Neela sat down on one of the chairs in the room and watched as Ray treated his patient. They exchanged several looks while Ray was treating him. Now that Neela was there, he couldn't concentrate on his work. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to treat this one last patient, who was able to read the obvious signals that Ray and Neela were sending out to each other.

As Ray finished up with his patient, he looked over to Neela and smiled. He gradually made his way over to her and said "I'm done. You ready?". She nodded. He offered his arm to her and she put her hand through it as they walked out.

They made their way to the doctors lounge so Ray could get his things, while Neela poured them both a cup of coffee. She walked over and handed it to him. "Thank you" he said and took a sip. He smiled and said "You still remember how I like it".

"Two creams, one sugar" she says as she smiles at him.

He chuckles softly. "So, we didn't get to finish our conversation. This is your new job? You're going to be working here, Neela?" he asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes. You are looking at the new assistant professor of surgery. And I get an office."

"That's great. Looks like we're going to be working together again. Why didn't you tell me?" he says with the biggest smile on his face

"I wanted to surprise you."

They set their coffee down.

"Well, you did." his smile starts to fade as he starts to get a more serious look on his face "Neela, you could have gone anywhere. You had Duke, and all those other offers. You gave up County, your home that you loved, to come here?" he starts to look a little worried.

"Yes." she places her hand to his cheek and continues "Ray, it's ok. This was _my _choice. I wanted to come here. My whole life has been missed opportunities. There's so many good things I have missed out on because I didn't take a chance. I don't want to be like that anymore. To me, coming here is better than going to Duke. I don't want to be anywhere else" she says as she rubs her thumb along his cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking into her eyes and searching deep inside of her.

Neela sees his desperation. She wants him to know that she's serious about this now and show him how much she loves him. She wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes while looking deeply into his eyes. She slides her hands up his back, goes up on her tiptoes, and presses her lips on his. She kisses him with all the passion and love that is inside of her. A soft moan escapes Ray's lips as he holds on to her tightly. They slowly break apart from each other, and he places his forehead against Neela's while looking into her eyes once again. Neela sees a soft glisten in his eyes as he brings his hands up to her face, holding it gently. "Does that answer your question?" she says.

He smiles slightly. "I just wanted to make sure. A part of me still can't believe you're here, I keep thinking I'm dreaming. It's hard to believe it when you actually get something you've wanted for so long." He kisses the tip of her nose and then reluctantly breaks apart from her to gets the rest of his things out of his locker. He shuts it, then he suddenly realizes something. He turns around and asks "Where are you staying?"

"Oh, I don't really have anywhere yet. I tried looking for a place but I haven't found anything. I was planning on staying at a hotel until I find some place I can afford."

"Neela, you're going to be spending a lot more on hotel bills than you would if you just moved in with me."

His last statement made her stop for a second, she couldn't believe he just said that. Did he just ask her to move in with him again? The smile on her face begins to grow. "How much?"

"My rent is 1,400. Your half would be 700."

"That's reasonable. Not to mention the great company, too."

He begins to smile. He extends his hand and says "Welcome, roomie". Neela shakes it. Ray keeps hold of her hand and squeezes it firmly. He gives her a look of passion and desire, and then pulls her quickly against his body and holds her in his arms. He lowers his head slowly and gives her a loving kiss. After they're done, Ray looks at her and whispers "Come on, let's go home". He takes her hand and they walk out of the doctors lounge.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It wouldn't have truly been Ray and Neela if I didn't have them get interrupted once. Also, I had to give you guys _something_ for sticking with me, but keep reading because this is just the start. I still have a few more ideas for this story....that is, if you guys want me to.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: This chapter is rated M.

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own ER or these characters, if I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes thank you.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, you are all very sweet! And keep them coming!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neela and Ray drove to his apartment. Neela followed Ray in her rental car. They got to his place and Ray helped her with her bags.

"When is the rest of your stuff going to get here?" he asked, with the biggest grin on his face as he was unloading her things from the trunk.

"Sometime tomorrow."

"That is, if there is anything else left for them to bring" he laughs and then says "I can see you still over pack, roomie."

She smacks him on the shoulder "I _am _moving, you wanker" she giggles.

"Ow. You really shouldn't do that unless you're prepared to deal with the consequences" he grins at her suggestively.

"Oh really? What consequences? I think you're all t--" she was immediately interrupted by Ray's lips on hers and wraps her arms around his neck. "That's how you react when a girl hits you?"

"Well, not every girl." he says and kisses her on the cheek.

They make their way up to his apartment and he unlocks the door. By the time their done bringing in all her suitcases it's nearly nighttime. "Would you like me to show you around?" he asks. She smiles at him and then he says "Come on."

He shows her his apartment, or actually, _their_ apartment. The last thing he shows her is his room "And this is your room" he smiles and then opens the door.

She walks in, looks around, then turns to look at him and says "Ray, this is _your _room."

"This is _our _room." She smiles at him. He begins to walk closer to her and wrap his arms around her "Come on, Neela. I think we both know that you didn't quit County to move here and live in separate bedrooms."

She puts her arms around him and gives him a small peck on the lips.

"You hungry?" he asks

"Yes. I didn't eat much on the plane, can't stand the food; except for the peanuts." they chuckle

"Ok, I'll make us something."

"Good. I'm going to take a shower."

They share another kiss, and Neela gets her things together and heads to the bathroom. Ray starts to make them something to eat. By the time Neela gets out of the shower the food is all ready. They can't believe how weird this feels; weird in a good way. The both of them seem to get back into living together very quickly. They haven't lived together for over 3 years now and it feels like she never left.

She comes out of the bathroom and her senses immediately draw her attention to the kitchen. Ray was always a good cook. Good thing too, because if he wasn't, then they either would have had to eat out all the time or starve "What are we having?" she says as she sits down at the table.

He turns around and says "Stir fry with fresh water chestnut and salad." He's awe struck. Neela dressed up just for him. She wore a beautiful red dress that highlighted her figure. It was low cut in the front and stopped just at her knee.

She grins "Of course."

"Beer or wine?"

"Wine" she says. Usually she would have said beer but she wanted this to be special.

"There's some Merlot in the fridge. I'll have a glass, too."

Neela gets the wine while Ray gets the food ready. Ray slowly checks out Neela. He loved her in that dress. They set everything on the table and sit down. Ray pulls her chair out for her, and then sits down next to her on her left. He looks at her and tells her "You look beautiful."

They eat their food while trying to resist the urge to kiss each other and never stop. They constantly exchange looks with each other in-between bites. Ray reaches across and holds her hand. After they're done eating, Ray says "You want more?"

She shakes her head "No, I'm fine."

"More wine?"

She says "Yes". He fills her glass, and she drinks while looking up at him as she's taking a sip of her wine. She sets her wine down, looks at him, and leads him over to the couch. "Thanks for dinner, Ray."

"Anytime, roomie."

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I actually missed you calling me that" she gives him a small smile and kisses his cheek.

"Are you tired from your flight?"

"No, I slept on the plane. I'm a little tired from carrying the bags up here though, but not too much. When you work 18 hour shifts you can handle anything."

He smiles. Then goes for her hand again and holds it gently "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He wasn't entirely sure how to ask her, and there was also so many things he wanted to tell her. "I'm not really sure how to ask you this but....I guess what I really want to know is um,...." he seems like he's trying to choose his words carefully "not that I'm complaining, but why now? What I mean is,.... what made you decide that now was the right time?"

She holds tightly to his hand, looks into his eyes and says "I realized that you are the only person that has always been there for me, even when I tried to push you away. You were always there. You were the one person I could count on. I always knew Ray; it was always you. I just needed to stop being afraid and stop running. At first, it was because I felt guilty over Michael. I realized I had feelings for you when I was married to him. Then it was because I felt responsible" she starts to cry.

Ray moves in closer "Neela...." he whispers and wipes away her tears.

"I felt so horrible about the way I treated you after Michael died and then when...." she looks at his legs, then closes her eyes and starts to sob.

"Hey..." he takes his hand, places it under her chin and moves it upward; wanting her to look him in the eyes "that wasn't your fault."

She continues "A part of me wanted to believe that, but there was still always a part of me that wouldn't let me forgive myself."

"Listen, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Please. And stop blaming yourself. It is what it is, and it won't change anything" it was killing him to see her like this.

"It's not that I feel sorry for you, Ray. It's just...."

"What?"

"I felt responsible. When I saw you in the hospital that day, it felt like I was the one who got in the accident. It was like it was me laying in that hospital bed and not you. Especially when I saw how upset and angry you were with me."

"I'm sorry."

"What hurt even more than seeing you like that was losing you. I'm just glad you gave me another chance."

"It wasn't you, I was going through a lot then" he starts to look at her deeply and intensely, then goes on "I'm sorry about Katey and that girl from Georgia. I was jealous and hurt and stupid. I was lonely and got with them to get you off of my mind. It didn't work anyway because all I did when I was with them was think about you, so I was still lonely."

"We've both made mistakes. I'm sorry too; for pushing you away, about Gates and Simon, about everything" she says, and after she does it feels like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

He gives her one of his loving gazes that he always gave her. It always made her knees shake and want to melt. "It doesn't matter now, and you have to stop feeling guilty. You're not responsible for what happened."

"I know that now. When you told me that when you visited, it made me feel better, but it was something that I had to realize by myself. It wasn't easy, but I had to forgive myself and let it go."

"I'm glad you did. I can't believe you did all this for me. Leaving County and moving here, giving up Duke, and letting go of the past. No one's ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you, Neela."

"You're welcome. I did it because......" she could feel a lump forming in her throat and her pulse begin to quicken like her heart was going to burst out of her chest "I love you, Ray. I love you so much, and I can't be apart from you anymore, it's too painful. These have been the hardest two years of my life."

Ray started to look at her lovingly again, he still couldn't believe any of this was happening. He smiled slightly, took a deep breath, and then said "I love you, too. I always have. That's never going to change."

They are now both crying. He wipes away her tears again, and they slowly pull towards each other in a tender embrace. They hold onto each other for a few moments, never wanting to let go. They very slowly pull back from each other, still holding each other. They eventually are looking each other in the face, just inches away from each other. At first, they are looking each other dead in the eyes; a look of intensity and desire. Then they start to look at each others mouths. They both slowly pull towards each other for a passionate kiss.

The kiss was unlike the other kisses they shared. This one was slow and loving but at the same time, filled with sensuality and need. Ray had never kissed her this way before, actually no one ever had for that matter. He wasn't going fast. He was going slowly, but she could feel all the love he had for her and how long they had both waited and wanted this. She put her hands at the bottom of his shirt and grabbed it. She slowly pulled it upwards over his head while looking deeply into his eyes. She put it on the floor, and then started looking at his chest. She started to breathe very heavily as her heart beat began to quicken again. She reached her hand up and started caressing his chest. It made Ray's breathing rapid, causing his chest to move quickly up and down at the feel of her touch. She leaned down and started placing soft kisses all over his chest. She brought her head back up and pressed her lips on his. Kissing him with all the love that he had kissed her with earlier.

Ray moaned as he was still breathing very heavily. He moved his hands down from where they were on her back. He moved one arm underneath her legs, and then the other around her shoulders, carrying her towards their room. She wrapped her hands around his neck as they never parted lips. Neela helped Ray open the door. He walked in, placed her ever so gently on the bed, and slowly crawled on top of her.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." she said

"Neither can I" he replied, and then kissed her again. He slowly started to raise her dress up and off her body and placed it on the floor. He then works on her shoes, seductively slipping them off her feet. He puts them on the floor, and then makes his way over her again. She places her hands on his back and holds on tightly. He kisses her tenderly and then moves his lips to her cheek, lightly kissing it all over. He gradually moved down to her neck and all the way down to her shoulder. Then he starts to kiss the other side of her neck, making his way down again. He took his time, he went very slowly. The feel of his lips all over her, and the fact that he was going so slowly, drove her crazy. She shut her eyes and kept moaning softly, fully enjoying the moment. He then moved his lips down to her chest and started kissing it all over, and Neela began to run her fingers through his hair. He made his way down her body all the way to her stomach, kissing it all over and putting his hands on both sides of her waist. Neela now began to tremble and gasp out his name.

He lifted his head up and brought it back up near her face. He slowly slid his hands up from her waist all the way up to her arms, pulling them upwards. Softly caressing them until his hands met with hers, interlocking their fingers. He held her hands tightly and squeezed them.

"Neela, I want to tell you something."

"Now?" she chuckled "Don't you think we've done enough talking for now?"

He smiled "I just wanted to tell you that this could take a while. I'm going to take my time. I have waited for this for a long time and I just want to enjoy this" he told her, looking dead serious.

She looked into his eyes and said "So do I. I'm not going anywhere. There's no rush."

"Good." he said, smiling lovingly at her and kissing her again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter!! Didn't know it was going to be that long. Glad you guys liked the reference to Only Connect in the last chapter! Just wanted to let you all know that the next chapter or two will be for the longtime Reela fans.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: This chapter is rated M

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own ER or these characters, if I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes thank you.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry this chapter took longer, I was having problems with my computer. Had to have my friend fix it for me, but I'm back now!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ray woke up before Neela did the next morning. They fell asleep facing each other with their arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the fact that they were finally together. Now that they were both exactly where they wanted to be, they enjoyed every second of it.

Ray pulled ever closer to Neela. Hugging her in his arms, he brought his lips to her forehead, kissing it softly. He then started to smell her hair and close his eyes, wanting to remember what this moment felt like after he had waited so long. He went back a little and started looking at her face, watching her sleep. He took his finger and moved a small lock of hair that partially blocked his view of her face. A small smile had now formed on his face as he continued to watch her and sighed deeply.

It was at this moment that Neela woke up. She looked up as Ray stared at her with his hand on the side of his face and his arm on the bed holding himself up for support. They gave each other a small smile; both happy when they realized last night wasn't just a dream.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Ray asked softly and sweetly, then started kissing her shoulder

"Mmm" she said softly "Very well. Last night was....it was um...." she started to get a little flustered

Ray pulled back and gave her a questioning look.

She started to blush. She looked into his eyes and then continued "It meant a lot to me, Ray......." then she whispered "It was so amazing and you made me feel special. No one's ever made love to me like that before. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you." She kissed him on the forehead and then pulled in closer to him so that they were only a few inches apart.

He smiled lovingly at her again, then whispered "You're welcome. I've never really felt this way before. This is the first time I've ever...." now he was the one who was getting flustered.

"Honey..." she said sweetly "you've been with a lot of girls, are you telling me that you've never...?"

"I liked them, but I didn't love them."

"Why am I the first? What makes me so different?"

"You were the only one I had feelings for that didn't let me get away with anything" he said with a small chuckle "and I told you, you're the best friend I've ever had. You're smart, you're beautiful, and you have a good heart. You inspired me to be the man I only dreamed about being."

Neela could feel her eyes start to fill with tears. She leaned in and gave him a kiss "You were always a good man. You didn't need me for that. The thing I love about you the most is that you're such a good person. You have a big heart and you care about people. You were always fine just the way you are and I wouldn't change anything about you."

He takes her hand and kisses the top of it tenderly. He takes the back of his hand and gently strokes her cheek, obviously moved by what she said.

They continue to lay there for a few minutes then Neela says "What time is it?"

"7:30"

"When is your shift?"

"8:30. I have to get ready soon. When is your first day?"

"Tomorrow. I wanted to give myself some time to get settled in. The movers are coming today."

"I'll help you when I get home, but right now I have to get in the shower." He got out of bed, put his prosthetics and his boxers on as Neela watched. He leaned down and gave her another kiss before making his way to the bathroom.

Neela put on an over-sized t-shirt, went in the kitchen and poured the last of the Lucky Charms in a bowl. Ray came out of the room and stood in front of her, noticing what she was eating "Is there any milk left?" he already knew she eating the last of the cereal.

She looked up at him with sheep eyes and gave him a small smile "Sorry. Want some?" she said offering him a spoonful.

He opened his mouth slightly and she gave him a taste. He swallows, takes the bowl from her and places it on the counter. He slowly wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips. He holds her and presses her firmly against his body. Neela closed her eyes and took in how good he smelled having just come out of the shower. He pulls back and looks at her "Do you have anything on under there?" he asked with a flirtatious look in his eye. She shakes her head. He gives her another kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth and pressing her up against the kitchen counter. She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck. Reluctantly, he pulls back and says with a somewhat sad look on his face "Too bad I have to go to work. I guess we'll have to finish this later" he smiles at her seductively which makes her blush again.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

She leans into him again and they hug. He pulls back and heads for the door. He opens it, looks back at her and mouths "I love you" which puts a smile on her face.

She finishes up her cereal, then places the bowl in the sink. She realizes that she still needs to call Abby. She pulls out her phone and dials.

"Hey. I've been waiting for your call. How did it go?"

"Let's just say I'm glad I listened to you."

"I wait all night for you to call me and that's what you give me?"

"Ok, ok." Obviously Abby was not going to let her out of this without all the sordid details "I went to his work yesterday. Once he saw me, he knew, and he asked me to move back in with him. We went back to our apartment. He cooked me dinner and we talked. I told him everything; why I waited so long, that I had forgiven myself, and that I loved him."

"What did he say?" she asked curiously; she was very interested in all this.

She could feel her face lighting up as the events of last night came back to her mind, remembering what it felt like "He told me he loved me, we hugged, and then we um....."

"Well, it's about time! If you had waited any longer I would have had to beat the two of you over the head!"

They chuckled "Well the best things in life, and I'm glad he did."

"I knew everything would work out, he loves you."

"Thank you for all your help, I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome. Call me again soon."

"I will."

They said their goodbye's and hung up.

After Neela got out of the shower, she started to grab some of her suitcases and unpack her things. She was halfway done when there was a knock on the door; it was the movers. They brought in the rest of her things which took them a couple hours. She asked them to put several of her things in Ray's room and had them put the boxes in the spare room for now so she could sort through them. After they left, she continued to unpack her things until the end of the day. As she was going through her boxes she came across a familiar item. She looked at it affectionately with a smile. Just then, Ray came home.

"Neela?!" he called

"I'm in the spare room!" she called back

He walked in and approached her from behind. He wraps his arms around her, smells her hair, and starts kissing her softly on the neck "I thought about you....." he whispers and kisses her shoulder "all day". She places her free hand on top of his, while the other is at her side "What's that?" he says as he notices something in her hand but not really able to see it completely. He lifts his head up and rests his chin on her shoulder. She shows it to him. He looks at it, they turn to each other and smile, then he kisses her on the cheek.

"Come on" she says, then grabs his hand and leads him in the living room. She puts it in the CD player, turns it to a certain song, and walks over to him. She puts her hand out to him "Dance with me?" He takes her hand and pulls her slowly to him. They put their arms around each other, swaying gently from side to side. She looks up at him and says "When I got home from the wedding that night, the first thing I did was listen to the CD. When I heard this song, I knew it was the one you were talking about" she looks at him lovingly. They listen to the song at first, and then Ray sings along softly to Neela.

_How did we get here?_

_I didn't mean for this, you're my best friend_

_I can't go back but I can't go forward_

_I need you, I want you_

_Because I'm standing here waiting and I can't move_

_The rain keeps falling on me_

_Where are you? Please don't go_

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me_

_Ooh so much has happened, but it's all been worth it because of you_

_Because of you_

"Do you still think it's been worth it?"

He looks her deeply in the eyes and tells her honestly "There were times when I probably would have said 'No'. This hasn't always been easy, but you're here." He holds her face in his hands "If I knew 4 years ago where I would have ended up, I still would have done almost everything the same. There are a couple things I would have done differently of course, but you can't change the past. All you can do is learn from it. If there's anything I've learned from all this, it's that you can't take life for granted. You can't sit back and waste time. We did too much of that and all it did was hurt us, I think we've both learned from that. We're together now, so yes, it's all been worth it. _You _were worth it. I'm finally with the one person I wanted all along, and I'm happy" Neela felt the biggest sense of relief, his speech touched her deeply. He leans down for a tender kiss. After a while, they pull back from each other and she says "So where were we this morning?" they smirk at each other and pull in for another kiss that quickly grows deep and intense.

Last night it was slow and affectionate, this time, it was faster and more urgent. It was like all their feelings that they secretly harbored for each other over the years all came out at once. They could literally feel each others walls go down.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved her backward toward the wall and pressed her up against it, which made Neela elicit a loud moan. Their tongues began to rove about in each others mouths. They started breathing heavy and gasping out each others names. Ray put his hand underneath Neela's leg and slowly slid it up her thigh and grabbed it, while the other hand was placed firmly on her bottom. She moved her lips apart from his and over to his earlobe, tugging at it with her teeth and then softly blowing in his ear, which drove him mad. He whispered "I love you" into her ear and she whispered "I love you, too" into his. He moved his lips down to her chest and continued to kiss her all over the top of her breasts. She moved her hands slowly up and down his back and started moaning loudly. He moved his lips back over to her neck and began nibbling on her throat. He placed his lips back on hers and started walking toward their bedroom.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry if I'm getting a little sappy. I just wish they had given us scenes like this on the show. Also, thanks to Ocean of Ashes for pointing out the "through" typo. Sorry about that. I try to proofread this as best I can, but occasionally something slips past me. I was getting a little lazy, too, and did you see how long my last chapter was? And now the size of this chapter? Of course my fingers are tired!! lol! And I don't mind the criticism. I'm always open to criticism and suggestions because that's how I get better! So if there's anything you guys would like to have in this story or if there's some way you think I can improve, feel free!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: This chapter is rated T

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own ER or these characters. If I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes, thank you. I also do not own the bands or the movie mentioned, big surprise.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Thank you also to Starryjen for your review! If you go back, you will notice that I have changed what Neela said to Ray. I realized you were right about the inappropriateness of her comment. I also wanted to say that I in no way meant any disrespect to the relationship she had with Michael. They were very sweet together, but still, I never really understood their relationship. I always found it hasty and unrealistic, and thought her and Ray made more sense. Her relationship with Ray was slower and built on a solid friendship, allowing their love for each other to grow in a believable way. What I was trying to convey was that her relationship with Ray is based on something deeper and it's something they've never experienced before. I'm sorry if I offended anyone because that was not my intention. Like I said, I have taken that part out, but the same point still comes across. Also, I have fixed the errors in the other chapters, along with all the 'through' typo's. Anyway, I think I've babbled enough....on with the story!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ray laid on his back with Neela curled up next to him as they held each other. She could hear his heart beating as she put her head on his chest. Ray ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. They held each other for a few more minutes while they caught their breath.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked as he softly caressed her back

"A little."

"I could show you around, introduce you to everyone, and help you move into your office."

"Ok, but before that, I have to meet Dr. Williams and the rest of the surgical team."

"Want me to go with you?" She lifts her head up to look at him "For moral support; so you won't be so nervous."

"What about your shift? When do you start?"

"Nine."

"I start at 7:30."

"Why so early on your first day? Don't surgeons ever sleep?"

"Only when they're operating" she jokes; they both laugh.

Ray takes his hand and caresses her cheek with his thumb "You never answered my question."

"You already know the answer, honey" she leans in and gives him a kiss. Then, she turns and starts to make her way out of the bed before Ray grabs her by the wrist and stops her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he says, and pulls her back down.

"Ray, I have to get my things ready to put in my office tomorrow."

He sighs, leans in for a short kiss and lets her back up.

"I could use your help."

He pulls the sheet back, puts his prosthetics on, and starts to get dressed. He follows her into the living room and helps her get her things together for her office.

"I still have a few boxes left that I haven't unpacked yet. The things I need should be in there, and there's boxes in the spare room, too."

"Ok, first we'll get the things you need for tomorrow and work on the other boxes after that."

"All right." Neela's stomach starts to growl "I'm hungry. How about I get us some dinner?"

Ray looked at her with his eyes huge and the blood starting to drain from his face "You're......going to cook?" he said and swallowed hard

She nodded "My specialty."

"Which is?"

She didn't say anything, she just smiled at him and went into the other room to grab the phone book and the phone. She came back and Ray watched her as she dialed the number and said "Yes, I'd like to order a large pizza. Extra anchovies."

Ray burst out laughing. After she hung up, he said "Your 'specialty'?"

They continued to go through her things and put some boxes in the trunk of Ray's car. They went back up to get more of her things together when the pizza guy came knocking at the door. Ray went over and paid him, then came back with the pizza. He placed it on the table. Neela went in the kitchen, got some plates and a couple beers. They share a short kiss, then sat down to eat. Ray placed a slice on her plate and opened her beer for her. They sat down and started eating. After Ray took a few bites, he said "Mmm, delicious. You're a good cook, and love your 'specialty', roomie" he joked with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I try" she said with a laugh.

They finished their pizza, then went back to work. They put the rest of Neela's things into Ray's car, then went to work on the rest of the boxes. By the time they were finished it was nearly eleven. They were exhausted and decided to go to sleep.

****************************

The next morning, Neela got up at 6:30. Her and Ray got ready and left for work. He went with her to meet the surgical team and showed her around the clinic. They went back down to collect some of the boxes from Ray's trunk and carried them up to her office. Neela unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. Their mouths dropped and Neela began to smile. They walked in and took a look around. "I've never had an office before" she said as she placed the boxes on the floor. She made her way over to the window and looked out of it.

Ray placed his boxes on top of the ones Neela had just stacked and made his way over to her. He stood beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They look out the window for a little while, then Ray turns to her and says "I have something for you."

She turns to him and smiles "You do?"

"It's kind of an office warming gift."

He walks over to the boxes and pulls out a small bag. He smiles as he hands it to her.

"When did you sneak that in?"

"This morning when you were in the shower. Open it" She reaches in and pulls out a picture frame. Ray framed the picture that used to hang on his refrigerator and that is on her Valentine's CD. He loved that picture. They both looked so happy in it. The picture was important to both of them "I hope you like it."

She looks affectionately at it as she slides her hand gently over the glass. She looks at him and says "Thank you" she kisses him and rests her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and says "You're welcome." She pulls back and places the frame on her desk.

"You know, I think you need some bookshelves. I could put some over here in the corner, and I brought my radio. I brought some CD's with me, too."

Neela just stared at him

"What?"

She laughed "Is this my office or your office?"

He puts his arms around her and says "I'm just trying to help."

She's not convinced "I've probably never even heard of any of these bands."

"That's because the only song you know is 'Get Down Tonight'." he laughs

She smacks him playfully and laughs "At least I don't like a band that actually has the name Wolfmother, or Puddle of Mudd. Why on earth would someone call themselves Puddle of Mudd? Did they just wake up one day and when someone said their name they said, 'I would rather you called me a Puddle of Mudd'?"

They laugh. Ray looks at his watch. "It's almost nine. I should get going."

"Thanks for coming with me and for all your help." They pull together for another kiss and then a brief hug. "When is your shift over?" she asks

"Seven."

"I get off at 5:30. I'll come up and find you."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He hugs her tightly, gives her the keys to his car, and then leaves.

Neela went down and got the rest of her boxes out of the trunk and brought them back up to her office. She opened one of the boxes, pulled out her laptop, and put it on her desk. She plugged it in, pulled the chair out from her desk, and sat down. She looked over at the picture and smiled. So much had happened since then, but they still loved each other. For the first time in a long time, she was content, happy, and right where she wanted to be.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of her pager going off "Bollocks." She had to get back to work. She went out of her office and locked the door.

At 6:40, Neela finally left to go meet Ray in the Physical Therapy room. After Ray had seen his patient, he was finishing his last chart when a woman he works with named Rebecca came up to him and said "Ray, I can't find Peter Mitchell's chart, have you seen it?"

"Yeah, I think it's over here" he leads her over to the stack of charts and helps her search through them until he hears the door to the physical therapy room open. He turns around and sees her standing there. He gets a huge smile on his face, then walks over and gives her a tight embrace. "Are you almost done?"

"I just finished" he says, and then takes her hand as they make their way out.

Meanwhile, Rebecca is still searching for the chart, not noticing that Ray has left. She straightens up and says "It's not here. Where else could it be?" she looks to her side and sees that Ray isn't there "Ray?" she turns the other way "Ray?" she says again. He's nowhere to be found. She rolls her eyes and says to one of her other coworkers "Typical Ray. Although sometimes even when he's here I get that feeling anyway" she says with a chuckle.

Ray and Neela make their way back home. In the car Ray says "I was thinking about renting some movies, you up for it?"

"What movie?" He doesn't say anything and just smiles "Another horror movie, I presume."

"No guessing" he says as he pulls up to the video store. "You wait here and I'll be out in a few minutes."

He comes back out with a bag of movies "How many did you rent?"

"Just two, and I got you some Kettle Corn."

"My favorite. Thank you" he starts the car, and she reaches over and takes his hand.

They make it back to their apartment. Ray opens the door and turns on the lights. Neela heads into the bedroom to change, while Ray puts the Kettle Corn in the microwave and puts the movie in the DVD player. She comes out a few minutes later wearing Ray's T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and sits down on the couch. He puts her popcorn in a bowl and walks over to her; noticing that she's wearing his shirt.

He sits down next to her and hands her the popcorn, not taking his eyes off her the entire time.

"What?"

"You're wearing my shirt. And not just my shirt, _the_ shirt."

"Ray, you know how much I love this shirt. I told you I used to sleep in it."

"I know. It's just....." he looks her up and down "I never actually got to see you wear it. You know, you should wear my clothes more often."

"Ok, then, I'm keeping your shirt" she smiles at him and starts munching on her popcorn.

"Fine with me. Looks better on you anyway" he chuckles.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Didn't I say, 'no hints'?"

"It's not a hint if you just tell me."

"Nope."

She continues to eat her popcorn. Ray leans forward and grabs the beers that are on the coffee table. He hands one to Neela. They open them, clink them together and take a swig. Ray grabs the remote, leans back, and presses play.

"_The Omen_? I should have known" she shakes her head.

"I told you I was too scared to watch it alone."

Neela sighed, then leaned her head down and placed it on Ray's shoulder. He looked down at her, then gently leaned his head up against hers, and continued to watch the movie.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm almost certain that the next chapter will be the last, as I am starting to run out of ideas for this story.

I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed my story. I also want to thank Bubbletoes for her great review; thank you for the encouragement. The next chapter will have Neela and Ray going over to Jacey's for dinner. Also, I want to apologize if I tend to jump around a bit. I really suck at drawing things out and being descriptive. I prefer to just get on with the story, but I'm trying to get better.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: This chapter is rated M

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own ER or these characters. If I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes, thank you. Once again, I also do not own the movies mentioned.

A/N: Ok, so I was actually going to have this be the last chapter. After I read your reviews, I thought really hard on how I could have an extra chapter for this story and realized that there's still something Ray and Neela have never done......

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at work when Ray was on his break he met Neela in her office for lunch.

"Hey, roomie. I got us Chinese food."

"Thanks."

He placed the food down on the desk and notices her staring at him. A smile starts to form on his face and he says "What?"

She stands up and walks over to him. She slowly puts her arms around him and pulls him close to her body, holding on tightly and placing her head on his chest. He immediately wraps his arms around her and uses one hand to gently stroke her hair. They hold each other for a minute, never wanting to let go. She lifts her head up and looks at him. He takes his hand, places it on her cheek, then lightly places his lips on hers.

"I missed you this morning" she says. She had to be in at 5am and Ray was still asleep when she left.

"I missed you, too" he said then drew her in for another hug, and sat her down on the chair behind the desk. They went through the food and started digging in.

When they were halfway through, Neela noticed that Ray was the one who was staring now and had a goofy grin on his face "Ray, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Of course."

Her eyes start to narrow and she gives him a look of disbelief as if to say "Then, what was I saying?"

Sensing this he laughs to himself and says "You were talking about how Dr. Williams is a better surgeon than you are and he's usually drunk most of the time."

She stared at him with her eyes huge and mouth slightly open. She loved this, she loved how Ray actually listened to her. The last relationship she was in had no communication. She loved how Ray wasn't just crazy about her but also cared about whatever it was she had to say, and didn't just want to sleep with her all the time.

She stood up, walked over to him and smiled. She took the plate out of his hand and placed it on her desk. She put herself in his lap with both her legs to one side, with one arm around his neck and the other on his chest. She leaned forward and softly kissed him which caught Ray slightly off guard.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"For listening. Just when I think I have you figured out, you do something that surprises me."

"_I_ surprise _you_?" he chuckled "_You're_ sitting in _my_ lap and just put your tongue in my mouth, and _I'm_ the one that's full of surprises?"

She smiled then started to get up "Well, if that's a complaint--"

He quickly pulled her back down, held her tightly, and crashed his lips onto hers "I didn't say I don't like surprises."

She placed her head on his shoulder while he placed his chin on top of her head. She was a little surprised. She was sitting in his lap, and he didn't even try anything; he just held her. She was finally in the type of relationship she always wanted to be in, where it wasn't just about sex.

He held her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "You know what I was thinking?"

"Hmm?" she asked softly with her eyes closed; feeling very relaxed lying there with his arms around her.

"I want to take you out tonight. We'll get dressed up and go out for dinner, then come back home to watch a movie. I'll make reservations at that place you've always wanted to go to, there's one out here, too."

She brought her head up and looked into his eyes with a big smile on her face "_Je vous aime_?"

He nodded "Do you want to?"

"You're asking me out?" she chuckled softly.

He nods again "We haven't gone out on an official date yet."

She says "I'd love to" and leans in for a kiss.

"What time do you get off?"

"In about two hours."

"Ok, well after you get off maybe you should go home and rest before we go out, you look tired" he says as he runs his fingers softly through her hair.

She grinned. He was always thinking of her "What time are you off?"

"5:15. I'll make reservations for 6:30, that will give us enough time to get ready."

"Can't wait" she smiled lovingly at him and then leaned back over to grab the food so they could finish.

After they were finished eating, they had to go back to work. Before he left, Ray scheduled their reservation at the restaurant. After Neela got home she did just as Ray suggested and laid down until she had to get up and get ready. After she got out of the shower, she went to the closet to pick out something to wear. She pulled out a lavender short sleeve shirt, with a white skirt and high heels. She curled her hair and sprayed on some perfume. She didn't even hear Ray get in the shower and couldn't find him anywhere. As she was putting on her earrings she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Ray standing there with one arm behind his back.

She tried her best to hold back her smile; she wanted to laugh "Ray, what are you doing?"

"I'm picking you up for our date. You look amazing."

She giggled softly, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks "So do you." He wore a pair of black pants and a dark blue button up shirt that she was sure he wore to drive her insane. He brought his arm around to reveal a dozen white roses and handed them to her "Oh, Ray" she held them close to her, brought them to her nose and inhaled "They're beautiful."

"I remember they're your favorite."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She went over and found a vase, put water in it and placed the flowers inside of it and set them on the kitchen table. "I didn't hear you get ready. When did you get home?"

"When you were asleep. I showered, got dressed, then went to the florist."

He walked over to her and when she turned to face him he said "You ready?" as he held out his hand. She took it, he opened the door for her and they left for the restaurant.

When they came back, Ray pulled in front of their apartment. He got out, opened the door for her, and they walked to the door of their apartment.

"So here we are" he said

She was trying to keep from laughing again "I had a nice time."

"Can I see you again?" he smirked at her.

"I guess."

They smile. He looks into her eyes and starts to inch his way forward. He pulls in until he is just a few inches away from her face "Your perfume is driving me crazy" and then he kisses her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her. He pulls back slightly, smirks and says "Can I come in for a little while?"

Her mouth drops and she playfully pulls him off her, pushing him back slightly with her hand "Excuse me, doctor, I am not that kind of girl. I may kiss on the first date but I most definitely do not have sex. I barely know you" she points her finger at him "Now don't get fresh, mister" she places her hands on her hips and pretends to be upset but can't seem to contain the smile that she's trying to hide.

He places one hand up on the door behind her, leaning closely to her. Then takes his other hand and places it on her cheek "Maybe I can be an exception. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

She smirks at him, she loved it when he begged. She leans forward slightly and whispers "You could kiss me again."

He smiles then moves in closer to her and places his lips unto hers. They wrap their arms around each other as their breath is taken away from the sheer volume of the kiss. They pull back. "Just for a minute, but don't get any ideas. I'm not that easy" she teased, then opened the door and let him in.

"This is a nice place. You have good taste."

This time Neela could not hold back her laugh. "Actually my roommate picked it out. I just moved in."

"Roommate, huh? Guy or girl?"

"A guy."

"Good-looking?" he asked curiously

"He's ok" she joked.

"Bet you have a hard time controlling yourself with a guy in the house" he said smugly.

They made their way over to the couch and sat down. "You have no idea" then she kissed him. She leaned back and slipped off her heels while Ray turned on the movie. He went in the kitchen and brought back a couple beers and sat back on the couch. The movie was starting as he went to hold her hand.

"Is this _The Shining_?" He nodded "You know what this movie does to me."

"You get to pick next time, I promise. Please?"

He was begging again. She moved in closer to him, their bodies touching. She jumped and then screamed loudly and buried her head in his chest while covering her eyes "I can't watch this." Ray laughed "This is not funny, I'm scared to death over here. That guy is psycho."

He wrapped his arm around her "It's ok." He put his head down and got a whiff of the smell of her hair mixed with her perfume.

She kept her hold on him, then lifted her head back up to watch the movie. She turned her head to him, her face very close to his "How can you watch this?" she screams again and clutches his hand.

"You're a big baby."

"I am not. He's killing people, and I'm not the one that didn't want to watch _The Omen _by myself" she felt him running his hand up and down her arm softly which gave her goosebumps. She moved her hand over to his thigh and firmed her grip, making him shiver. They both quickly pull towards each other for a heated kiss. They wrap their arms around each other and Ray runs his fingertips firmly up her back. He leans forward and falls on top of her, putting their tongues in each others mouths. He starts to kiss up and down her neck. She holds on tightly to his shoulders and starts breathing loudly then says "What about the movie?"

"What movie?" he says breathlessly into her neck and moves down to her chest.

He brings his lips back to her mouth. She starts to unbutton his shirt while he works on her skirt. Then he starts to work on her shirt running his fingers softly up her body and placing it onto the floor. He brings his face back over to hers and she stares into his eyes as he's laying on top of her. She puts one of her hands on the back of his neck then says "Thanks for tonight, honey. This is the best date I've ever had" she smiled.

"You're welcome, roomie. Me, too."

She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him back down to her for another kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: The next chapter will be the last. I know I said that this chapter would have Ray and Neela going over to Jacey's, but I have my heart set on that being in the last chapter. Hope you liked this one! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Missing Pieces

Rating: This chapter is rated T

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own ER or these characters. If I did, we would have gotten more than just two short scenes, thank you. Spoilers for 15x21 "I Feel Good".

A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I would especially like to thank Historianic, babyshan211, as well as americanamuchacha and KG from the Save Reela board for sticking with me and all the great reviews!! Thank you, it really means the world to me!! Sorry for the delay in this chapter but this is the first chance I've had to write it. I had a lot of fun writing this, but in the words of Ray 'all good things'.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Afterward, Ray and Neela laid on the couch. Neela placed her head on Ray's chest while he wrapped his arms around her, getting as close to her as possible. He took her hand and kissed the back of it softly.

"I love you" he whispered.

A small smile formed on her face and she said "I know you do. I love you, too." Ray started to caress her stomach and his hand moved over her scar from the accident after the rally. He moved over on his side so he could get a better look, he touched it softly and carefully. She's laying on her back now and says "It's been almost 2 years. I almost didn't make it."

He tenses up as his eyes begin to water and a slight shiver goes through him at what she just said, he couldn't stand the thought of her not being here. "I wish I had been there. I should have been there for you."

She places her hand on top of his and squeezes. "Honey, don't talk like that. You had a lot to deal with then. You had to take care of yourself, just like I did. You're here now, that's what matters." He moved their hands to her side and leaned down and tenderly kissed her scar. He brought himself back up and laid next to her again, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed. "I have some more things I need for my office."

"Ok, write them down and I'll bring them with me to work tomorrow." he said then covered them with a blanket, and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ray woke up and found the list on the kitchen table. Neela had already left for work. He gathered the things together in a box and set it near the front door. He showered then left for work. He made his way up to her office and stacked the box on top of the rest of the other boxes. She was talking to County through the web-cam. After she said goodbye, she turned off her laptop and got up from the chair. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. "Thank you for bringing my things." He kissed her again, then looked in her eyes and still had that wicked grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing." he lied

She smirked "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Gates and Brenner seeing you with me? Yes" her eyes narrowed "I mean, no" he said quickly but she still didn't believe him "um, I don't know......" she saw right through him "Ok, maybe a little." She smacks him and he laughs "Look, I knew those guys were dicks from the second I laid eyes on them and knew they only wanted one thing from you, you can't blame me for being a little smug."

"Ray!" she exclaims while smacking him again, this time even harder than before.

"Ow. Hey, consequences of your actions, remember?" he grins at her.

She laughs "I'm not stupid. Trust me, there's a reason to my madness." She smiles suggestively at him. He leans his head down for another kiss, running his fingers through her hair.

He looks in her eyes "My mom called me this morning."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She wants me to eat dinner with her tonight. I told you she wants us to stay close."

"Oh, so it wasn't just a line?" she teased.

He laughed "Yeah, that's the way I get girls to like me, tell them I eat dinner with my mother. Wins them over every time."

"It worked on me."

"Oh, really? I'll have to keep that in mind." He smiled, then started to look a little nervous.

"What is it?"

He looked her deep in the eyes and said "I told her that you were coming with me. I hope that's ok."

She's surprised "Sorry?"

"I want you to come with me. You've met my mom before, she likes you."

"I know but, does she know about us?"

"Not yet. I haven't had a chance to tell her. I think she thinks you're just visiting."

"Oh."

He pulls her closer "You don't have to come, I was just hoping--"

She interrupted "Ssshh" she placed her finger over his lips "It's fine. I'll go."

His face immediately lit up and he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered "Thank you." He looked in her eyes and smiled lovingly at her.

"Are we going to tell her about us?" she asked

"It's up to you."

"I'm fine either way. If you want to tell her that's fine, but if you don't want to right away I'll understand. Does she know about everything that happened between us before you left?"

"Not everything. She knows we were roommates and that you're my best friend. I didn't tell her all the details when I got home. I went to some dark places and wasn't talking to anyone then. I didn't tell her, but from the way I always talked about you, I'm pretty sure she knows that I have feelings for you."

"Maybe we'll know whether or not to tell her when we get there." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ok" he said, then hugged her.

"I have to get back to work."

"I'll see you tonight. I'll unpack some of your things before I go to work."

She kissed his cheek "See you tonight." She handed him the key and went back to work. Ray unpacked her things for her and then went back to work as well.

Later on he came home and found Neela in their room getting ready for dinner. She was putting on her lipstick when he opened the door. Her dress was green with small specks of glitter all over it, which made her look like she was glowing. His breath was literally taken away. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, putting his head down and smelling her perfume. He opened his mouth slightly and his lips just barely touched her neck. "How about we just stay in tonight?" he firmed his grip on her.

"Ray, your mom is expecting us and I really want to see her. It won't take long." she leaned back against him.

He sighed "Fine" he said then kissed the top of her head. He could tell this was important to Neela, actually it was to both of them. "I'm going to go get ready." He grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. He came back out a while later and found Neela watching TV. She heard his footsteps and turned around "You ready?" she said. He nodded. She turned off the TV and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and walked out of the apartment.

In the car Neela was very quiet. Ray could sense her nervousness, he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Hey, it's going to be ok. Don't worry. My mom is very sweet." She interlocks her fingers with his. They pull into the driveway a few minutes later. They walked up to the door and held hands as Ray knocked on the door. Jacey opened the door a few moments later "Hello, sweetie" she said to Ray and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a loving hug. She pulled back and looked at Neela. "Hi, Neela! So nice to see you again!"

"Hello, nice to see you, too." she waved, then Jacey leaned forward and gave her an embrace. After she pulled back, she grabbed Neela by the hand and pulled her in "Come in, come in" she said. She led them into the dining room and told them to sit down. "Dinner is almost ready. Neela, I hope you like lasagna."

"Yes, I love it."

"Good" she smiled "Ray, honey, can you help me bring in the food?"

"Yeah."

"I can help you, too if you like."

"No, you're a guest, I won't allow it. You make yourself comfortable, and besides, this sort of thing is good for Ray."

Neela chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"Hey!" he said then started laughing, and made his way into the kitchen.

Ray and Jacey emerged from the kitchen a few moments later with the food and placed it on the table. "It smells delicious" Neela said. They got the rest of the food then sat down at the table. They started digging in. After a little while, Jacey looked at Neela and asked "So, Neela, how long are you going to be visiting for?"

"Um, I'm not visiting. I live here now. I just got a new position at Lechatlier."

She was slightly in shock, she wasn't expecting that answer "So, you and Ray will be working together then?"

"Yes. I'm the new assistant professor of surgery."

"That's so great, congratulations, dear!" she smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"So how is it going so far?"

"Some days are easier than others, but I have a great job that I love and it's been great being near your son again." she turns her head and looks at Ray who is smiling at her.

"I'm happy for you. So where are you staying?" she asked curiously.

"Well I was going to live in a hotel, but Ray offered to let me move back in with him. It's cheaper that way."

"I see. So you two are living together again?"

"Yes."

"How is that going?"

"It's good. Ray has helped me adjust to living here and to my new job."

"I can understand that can be difficult to make a huge transition like that. I'm glad things are working out."

They finish their food a while later and Neela says "That was very good, Mrs. Barnett. I can see where Ray got his cooking skills from."

"Thank you, dear and please, call me Jacey."

Neela smiled softly "Ok."

"When Ray was little, I would always have him help me out in the kitchen. I didn't want him to grow up to be another man that didn't know how to cook."

"I'm glad you did and you did a good job. It's perfect actually because I can't cook." she laughed

Jacey chuckled "Your mom didn't teach you?"

"No. My mum and dad didn't want me in the kitchen. They were always more academic, they wanted me to do well in school and be someone important."

"Is that why you became a doctor?"

"That was part of the reason, but it was mostly because I love helping people. Being a surgeon makes you feel like you're making a difference in someone's life."

Ray nods "She's right, mom."

"I understand. Ray, can you help me take these dishes, please?" Neela starts to get up and grab her dirty dishes to help "No, no. I was serious before, you just relax." She sits back down and Jacey takes the plate away from her.

Once they get in the kitchen, they place the dishes in the sink. They go back in to get the rest and then as Ray is going to go back out to see Neela, his mother calls him back "Ray?"

He turns around "Yeah?"

She walks up to him and faces him "Neela seems nice."

He smiles "Yes, she is."

"It's great what she did."

"Yeah, I'm really proud of her. She makes a difference mom, she's a good doctor and an amazing surgeon."

"That's not what I meant, sweetie."

He gives her a confused look. "I don't understand."

"I'm talking about her leaving Chicago to move here and be with you, Ray." she gives him a knowing smile.

Ray is a little surprised "You know?"

She chuckles "I wasn't born yesterday. She moved here, she works with you, and lives with you. She gave up everything to come here and be with you, and I've seen the way you two look at each other. I can see how much she loves you." He smiled "And I know that you really love her, too."

His face started to shine and he says "Yes, I do."

"I'm happy for you....for both of you. I've never seen you this happy before."

"I haven't been." he admitted

She smiles "I like her and she's good for you. You have my blessing."

"Thanks, mom." She wraps her arms around him and hugs him which he reciprocates.

They head into the dining room to join Neela. Ray smiles at her and takes her hand to help her up. They make their way to the front door and say their goodbyes. They get into Ray's car and head home. They walk into their apartment and sit down on the couch.

"Did everything go ok in the kitchen?"

Ray went into the fridge and brought back a couple beers. "It went fine. My mom said you seem nice and that she likes you."

Neela sighed with relief "Good."

"She knows about us."

"You told her?" she asked, surprised

"Actually, she figured it out. I guess we were pretty obvious." he smiled at her lovingly "And she _is _my mom."

"You're right. Is she ok with it?"

"Yeah, she said she's happy for us and gave me her blessing. She could see that we really love each other."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. They separated and he leaned back while Neela placed her head on his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other. "I'm glad we're finally here."

He runs his fingers through her hair. "So am I."

"What took us so long?"

"I don't know. I think we were both scared. We both had things we had to work through on our own so we could be together. We knew how we felt, it just wasn't the right time. The important thing is that we were able to make it through everything that happened and still love each other and want to be together."

He was right, there was never any question about their feelings for each other or that they loved each other. It was always something; she was married, they were afraid or not ready or were interrupted. It wasn't always about that though. It wasn't about the interruptions or the accident, it was always timing. It was never the right time. They had to be ready to be together. They had been through so much and so much had happened and you couldn't blame them for being a little hesitant. The important thing was that they were able to work past all of that and finally be together, it proved how much they loved each other.

"You're right." She put her head up and smiled at him. Looking him in the eyes and staring at him lovingly.

He couldn't quite place the look in her eye but he knew something was going on "What is it?"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you see?"

He placed his hands on both sides of her cheeks "I see us, maybe a house, our children."

"So you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?" there was a slight glisten in her eyes.

He smiled at her lovingly again, then nodded "Don't you? Do you ever think of our future?"

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his "All the time."

"Could you see yourself marrying me?" he looked deeply into her eyes which made her heart race.

She smiled "Yes. Someday."

Still holding onto her face "Someday" he whispers.

She scoots a little closer to him and places her hand on the top of his leg and says "I'm really proud of you, you know."

"For what?"

"When you left Chicago that day, I had never seen you like that before. Then when you came back last Halloween, you were happy and had a positive outlook on life. You were more mature and had so much self confidence. It was like you were a completely different person."

"I'm still the same person, Neela."

"In some ways yes, you are but, in other ways you're different. You're finally happy. You were able to come back up from a place that was so low. A place that I don't want to see you go to ever again. You have all this strength. You're a lot stronger than I realized, and definitely a lot stronger than me. You were able to do all of that which is very heroic in a way. I admire that about you. I don't know if I would be able to do what you did."

He felt the smile on his face begin to grow and his eyes started to sparkle. He could see all the love she had for him shining through her eyes. He was looking deeply in her eyes again and said "You're strong, too. When I first met you, you were afraid and didn't have very much confidence, but I watched you grow into this excellent surgeon. The fact that you came here to be with me proves just how strong you are, roomie."

They share another kiss and then she places her head back on his chest while he runs his fingers through her hair. Finally, they were here, they were together, and they weren't going anywhere.

The End

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks so much for reading!! Please review!

Also, I have an idea for another Reela story. I'm trying to work on doing a Ray/Neela video right now so it could be a while. Idk exactly when I will start but I look forward to writing it, so be on the lookout!!


End file.
